Flores no Inverno
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades, Vishnu trouxe Shaka de volta a vida. Mas o loiro se sente imcompleto. O deus hindu sabe o que verdadeiramente aflige o virginiano... Yaoi leve Mu X Shaka


**Flores no inverno**

Por Mumu

Prólogo

"Muitas vezes eu queria saber por que certas coisas têm que acontecer. A vontade dos deuses é o suficiente para mudar as vidas inocentes de tantas pessoas? Como eu poderia continuar aqui e fingir que eu não posso fazer nada mais além do que já fiz? É absurdo ficar sentado sob a sombra fresca de uma árvore, desfrutando de minha terra natal enquanto as pessoas que mais amo continuam mortas diferente de mim somente porque sou um deus. Será que o esforço feito por eles não foi igualmente grande? Talvez eles mereçam até mesmo mais do que eu esta vida. Quem eu penso que sou para ficar aqui tentando ignorar o fato de que o lar que eu conheci e o trono de quem eu servi toda a minha vida está vazio?

Eu nunca pretendi retornar e se eu fui trazido de volta não foi para passar o resto da minha vida me gabando por ser um deus e esperando que todos venham até mim. Nem mesmo para ficar enclausurado num templo meditando! Como eu posso meditar pensando nos meus amigos que ficaram para trás numa morte escolhida, mas não merecida? Eu gostaria tanto que eles estivessem aqui. Todos eles. Eu deveria desistir diante da decisão dos deuses? Certamente não, eu poderia desafiar o que eu mesmo sou. Eu posso me levantar desta sombra e caminhar com meus próprios pés, mesmo sem saber se isso realmente vai me levar à algum lugar. O que eu não posso fazer é ficar aqui parado imaginando como teria sido… "

O jovem Buda saiu de sua habitual posição de lótus, não podendo continuar com aquela meditação que mais lhe parecias uma tortura.

Trazido de volta à vida por Vishnu, se encontrava num templo em companhia deste, ao norte da Índia.

Apesar de ter agora como única obrigação ser apenas ele mesmo, ou seja, Buda, não era exatamente nisso que ele pensava todos os dias. Não podia sentir que era justo apenas ele voltar depois de todo esforço que seus amigos também haviam feito.

Se levantou e caminhou de volta para dentro do templo. Definitivamente, precisava falar com Vishnu sobre aquilo que o incomodava. Caminhou pelo extenso corredor que levava a sala do deus hindu, a mente distante dali, mais precisamente num certo santuário grego, que era exatamente onde queria estar a todo o momento, no entanto, seu destino tão desejado não era bem a sexta casa… Sentiu tontura novamente ao pensar nisso e se apoiou numa das pilastras que sustentavam o templo. Seu cosmo se alterando e lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos facilmente. Queria tanto mudar aquilo que tamanho desejo lhe era doloroso. Esperou alguns instantes até poder se apoiar nas próprias pernas novamente e tornou a andar. Parou diante da porta e ouviu a voz ecoar de dentro:

-Você é bem vindo, Buda. -O loiro empurrou a porta e entrou na sala onde se encontrava o deus, sentado sob almofadas coloridas e pétalas de flores. Se curvou perante o homem de longos cabelos negros que reluziam com os raios do sol que penetravam pela janela. - Não precisa dizer nada. Se esquece que conheço seus anseios?

-O que eu posso fazer, Vishnu? Não consigo ver a justiça disso…

-E talvez não haja. Mas você tem pensado nisso com sentimentos humanos.

-Eu nasci humano e vivi minha vida toda até então assim. Eu nunca tive a pretensão de ser um deus, eu só gostaria de poder fazer o melhor pelas pessoas.

-E que forma melhor de fazer o bem às pessoas do que sendo Buda? Eles acreditam na sua bondade.

-Meus amigos também acreditavam… - Se levantou e estava preste a deixar a sala, mas Vishnu o interrompeu:

-Buda, o que seu coração humano deseja?

-Já que perguntou… só para começar, por favor, me chame de Shaka.

Capítulo 1 – Retorno

Três dias depois, em Atenas, Grécia.

Shaka caminhava entre as pessoas numa feira de artesanato. Vestia uma bata indiana branca com os punhos e a barra bordados, calça jeans(!) e sandálias. Os cabelos presos numa trança e uma bolsa lateral. Parecia um turista comum, casual e distraído. Se as pessoas imaginassem os pensamentos que lhe prendiam naquele momento…

O sol da Grécia, apesar de ser início de inverno, cintilava, dando ainda mais brilho aos olhos azuis finalmente abertos, que contemplavam a visão distante do Santuário de Atena. Com a deusa e os cavaleiros de bronze no Japão, sabia que o lugar certamente estaria vazio. Fazia horas que estava caminhando pela feira, apenas tencionando subir até o antigo lar dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Ficava se perguntando se lhe faria bem ir até lá, voltar onde perdera tudo o que amava. Mas esta era a única forma de descobrir se poderia fazer algo, voltando ao ponto de partida. Era misterioso como parecia atraído por uma essência de mirra que não parecia vir de lado algum mas ao mesmo tempo de toda parte. Um cheiro agradável, com um toque delicado de sândalo que causava uma mistura um tanto estranha e atraente. Era o cheiro peculiar de um certo lugar, mas lhe parecia absolutamente impossível. Concluiu que deveria estar com as emoções exaltadas e muito cansado da viagem e decidiu que era melhor fazer de uma vez o que estava há tanto tempo desejando.

Saiu da feira entrando por uma rua estreita e seguiu por ela até as casas se tornarem mais distantes e dispersas umas das outras. Logo avistou a estrada que iria dar na entrada do Santuário.

"Se os outros me vissem fazendo isso se perguntariam por que eu me daria a preocupação… Será que AMOR seria uma palavra suficiente para expressar isso à eles?"

Enfim estava diante da entrada do Santuário e dali já podia avistar a primeira casa zodiacal, o Templo de Áries. Admirou por alguns instantes antes de ser tomado por uma vertigem estranha que pensou ter sido causada pelo perfume que vinha sentindo desde a feira e se intensificando pelo caminho. Recuperou-se rápido e continuou andando até chegar ao pé das escadas que davam na primeira casa.

-Áries…-Uma palavra oca. -Se ele nunca tivesse sido cavaleiro, talvez eu nunca o tivesse conhecido, mas ao menos ele ainda estaria vivo.

Iniciou a subida, que lhe pareceu mais cansativa do que nos tempos em que vivera ali.

Conforme se aproximava, podia ver os detalhes da arquitetura iam se tornando mais claros. Podia ver também alguns passarinhos bebendo água nas poças que se formavam entre as ruínas. Para os turistas aquilo podia ser belo, mas para Shaka era melancólico, para não dizer doloroso.

-Mu adoraria estes passarinhos em volta de sua casa… -Um pensamento tão simples que lhe trouxe lágrimas tão duras. Se sentou numa das colunas que estavam caídas na entrada, com o rosto entre as mãos e libertou seu choro amargo. -Quem sou eu para julgar o que é justo ou não? E que porcaria de deus eu sou se não consegui ao menos manter meus amigos vivos?

-Shaka.- O loiro virou para encarar o outro deus.

-Vishnu… -Enxugou suas lágrimas e se levantou. -Você me seguiu até aqui.

-Seguir? Oh, obviamente que não. Ou você acha que eu precisaria?

-Claro que não. Me desculpe. Mas… o que está fazendo na Grécia?

-Ora, meu caro amigo, somos distintos mas ainda estamos ligados. Sabe o que andei pensando?

-Não.

-Bem, que não seria justo eu lhe trazer de volta para você viver uma vida de sofrimentos, apesar de que você realmente não se importaria com isso desde que…

-Desde quê?

-Venha comigo, Shaka. Tenho algo para você.

Capítulo 2 – O presente de Vishnu

O jovem hindu olhou espantado antes de começar a seguir Vishnu.

-Algo para mim?

-Venha comigo Shaka.

Se calou e seguiu o deus até o cemitério do Santuário. Flores cresciam por todos os lados, misteriosamente, entre os túmulos, entre as pedras, mais passarinhos e borboletas espalhados por ali. Lindo e triste como tudo deveria ser.

-Por que você me trouxe aqui?

-Para lhe dar algo. É um presente divino para um deus que quer ser humano. Não se preocupe quanto aos demais. Falarei com Atena pessoalmente.

-Os demais?

Vishnu nada disse, apenas apontou para uma árvore próxima dali e se virou, deixando Shaka sozinho.

O loiro ficou alguns instantes tentando entender o que o deus havia lhe dito até que o cheiro de mirra e sândalo voltou a lhe invadir as narinas. Ao ir se aproximando da árvore, notou que havia alguém sentado embaixo desta, coberto por uma túnica branca. Os cabelos balançavam com a brisa, os olhos cerrados em sono profundo. O virginiano não podia acreditar em seus olhos. "Eu não vou chorar agora, essa é a pior hora para isso…"

Se ajoelhou diante do homem adormecido e o tempo pareceu fugir da realidade. Aproximou seu rosto e beijou delicadamente os pontos na testado outro. Aquele beijo contido e doce despertou o homem que estivera até então inconsciente, e este fitou os olhos azuis lacrimejantes que o observavam.

-Shaka…

-Meu amigo…

-Onde eu…?

-De volta a vida.

-Como?

-Tem coisas que devem permanecer certas apenas em nosso coração, Mu.

O ariano deu uma boa olhada em seu amigo, e como não poderia deixar de ser, fez um comentário desnecessário ao momento:

-Você está usando calça jeans…

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

(GOTA)- Por que você tinha que falar isso?

-Ah, desculpa, você me conhece…

-Tão bem que o quis de volta.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio enquanto se acostumavam a presença um do outro. Shaka tinha desejado aquilo com tanta dor que agora que o tinha, não sabia o que fazer. Tinha tantas coisas para dizer e ao mesmo tempo nada lhe parecia certo para aquele momento, enquanto Mu não tinha nada para dizer mas queria poder falar muitas coisas. Resolveu que palavras eram para depois e surpreendeu o loiro com um abraço.

-Shaka… eu não sei como eu voltei e agora nem me importa saber. Também não me importa o que eu vou ser daqui por diante, e nem o que você é. Eu só sei que, de alguma forma, foram suas lágrimas que me trouxeram de volta. Também quero que você saiba que, se você não estivesse aqui quando eu acordasse, eu iria até no inferno te procurar.

Tinha deixado Virgem sem palavras.

Capítulo 3 – Índia

Mu caminhou pelo corredor do templo, observando aquele lugar novo mas bastante familiar, talvez pela semelhança na arquitetura deste com a encontrada no Tibet.

Havia chegado com Shaka fazia alguns dias e às vezes o loiro se retirava por uma ou duas horas sem explicar exatamente aonde ia. Mas o que isso importava se ele sempre fora misterioso mesmo? Já era o suficiente estar ali com ele.

Saiu do templo e foi se sentar a beira de uma fonte. Já era final da tarde, o sol ardia avermelhado. Mexeu na água preguiçosamente com as pontas dos dedos. "Não sei dizer por que este coração definha em silêncio. É pelas coisas que nunca pede, não conhece nem se lembra." Sequer percebeu que Shaka se aproximava.

-Está gostando da Índia, Mu?

-Ah, Shaka, não vi que você estava aí. Sim, eu estou gostando muito.- Sorriu para o loiro, que se sentou ao seu lado.

-Algumas vezes, meu amigo, eu me sinto tão satisfeito por você estar aqui que isso me basta.- Mu corou violentamente diante do comentário. Era estranho porque algumas vezes certas palavras de Shaka lhe causavam uma inquietação incomum.- O que foi? Você ficou vermelho…

-Huh, nada. Eu só… estava pensando exatamente nisso antes de você chegar.

-Nisso o quê?

-Que estar com você é o suficiente. Eu quero dizer… ah, eu não sei o que eu quero dizer, mas você entendeu… - Foi a vez de Shaka corar.- Hum… bem… então, você acha que os outros também voltarão?

-Sim, tenho fé nisso.

- Tem sido ótimo estar aqui na índia com você, no entanto, eu gostaria que pudéssemos visitar o Japão.

- O Japão?

- Sim. Você se esquece que a nossa deusa está lá? Além do mais, eu tenho um aprendiz, você sabe, e ele certamente está aos cuidados de Shiryu, como eu havia pedido.

- Já lhe ocorreu que Shiryu poderia estar em Rozan?

- Já. Mas acho que neste momento em especial os cavaleiros de bronze devem estar reunidos com a deusa na tal "Fundação Kido".

- Hum, pode ser. Mas… mudando um pouco de assunto, você gostaria de visitar a vila comigo?

- Ah, claro! Eu adoraria!

- Quando eu era criança, os monges sempre me chamavam para passear na vila, mas eu me limitava a ficar meditando e conversando com Vishnu.

- Vishnu foi seu mestre?

- Um guia, digamos.

- Shaka, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?- Mu virou-se para estar de frente com o hindu.

- O que você quiser.

- Você é Buda? - Shaka ficou silencioso por instantes. Sabia que dar a certeza deste fato à Mu poderia causar um certo afastamento. - Você não pode me dizer?

- Posso. No entanto, antes, diga-me: lhe faz alguma diferença quem ou o quê eu sou?

- Eu já disse que não me importa, desde que você esteja comigo.

- A resposta é sim, Mu.

- Isso me traz mais algumas centenas de perguntas, mas não vou lhe perturbar com isso agora.

- Fique à vontade para fazê-las quando achar necessário.

- Está bem. - O ariano olhou adiante, para as árvores e as demais plantas. Cresciam milagrosamente belas ao redor daquele templo, enquanto fora dali, nevava. - Shaka, porque a natureza se mantém intocável às estações aqui neste lugar, sendo sempre primavera?

- O meu cosmo a mantém assim porque esse é o meu desejo. - Pensou em como o poder de Shaka era maravilhoso. O poder de Buda. - E sabe por que eu procuro manter esse lugar sempre belo?

- Não…

- Para alegrar você. - Mu quis dizer ao menos "obrigado" mas as palavras sumiram a caminho da boca. Pensou em por que o Buda reencarnado se importaria tanto em alegrá-lo, a ponto de ir contra as estações…

- Shaka, eu… - O loiro se levantou, despedindo-se:

- Preciso ir, Mu. Sinto que Vishnu está me chamando. - Mu apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Shaka entrou no templo. "Por que Vishnu tem que me chamar sempre nesses momentos?"

Entrou na sala do deus hindu e o reverenciou.

- Em que posso servi-lo?

- Gostaria apenas de conversar.

- Sim, estou ouvindo.

- Então, como tem estado o seu amigo?

- Ele parece bem. Ainda se adaptando.

- Mu é uma pessoa especial. Ele emana uma bondade infinita. Tem a doçura de uma criança. Isso explica um pouco do apreço que você tem por este homem, mas não totalmente.

- Mu é um homem honrado, fiel e gentil. Eu o admiro. Vejo a lealdade que tem a mim em cada palavra.

- Oh, obviamente ele é muito leal à você. É um homem apaixonado.

Shaka abriu os olhos para encarar o rosto de Vishnu.

- O que você está dizendo, Vishnu? Acho que não o compreendi.

- Ele é fiel ao sentimento que tem por você, ele o ama. Achei que você soubesse disso. Não precisaria ser um deus para perceber.

- É claro que ele me ama, é meu amigo…- Shaka tentou não entender as palavras óbvias do deus.

- Buda, eu sei que você compreendeu perfeitamente. Mu sente amor carnal por você. -O virginiano fechou os olhos novamente, aspirando as palavras. - E você, menino? Meus olhos que tudo vêem estão continuamente atentos e viram desde sempre que a sua única razão para dar mais um passo a cada dia é este jovem gentil a quem chama de "meu amigo".

Shaka se sentiu ruborizar. Era plena verdade. Tudo o que fazia em sua vida era pensando em Mu. Não com o corpo, mas com o espírito. Talvez por isso tivesse custado a perceber que o amava.

- Se me dá licença, Vishnu, vou me retirar. - Saiu da presença do deus e caminhou pelo corredor. Suas vertigens tinham acabado desde que trouxera Mu de volta. Concluiu que sentia-se mal porque seu corpo e sua alma clamavam pela presença do tibetano.Quis vê-lo imediatamente. Procurou o cosmo de seu amigo e foi ao seu encontro. Entrou no quarto apressadamente sem bater, assustando o jovem que começara a se despir, estando agora com os ombros à mostra.

- Shaka… o que foi?

- Mu, perdão por entrar assim, eu… só… precisava te ver. - Mu ficou sem entender a afobação.

- Sim, está perdoado. Você pode me ver quando quiser.

- Você é tão gentil…

- Eu retribuo seu cuidado de todo o meu coração, Shaka. - O ariano se sentou na janela. A noite começara a cair.

Shaka não sustentava mais os sentimentos dentro de si. Precisava lhe contar. Se curvou, como se estivesse reverenciando o amigo, e tentou parecer o mais coerente o possível,tentando não tropeçar no que queria dizer:

- Eu preciso lhe dizer algo, Mu.

- Sim?

- … - Suspirou antes de começar. - Você é o que move meu coração. A única razão para eu querer continuar vivendo preso nesta existência efêmera. Cada passo que eu dou e cada caminho que eu sigo eu desejo que me levem apenas para você. Meus olhos somente se abrem para ver teu rosto, você é a luz dos meus dias, guia meu caminho e meu coração. Sem você de nada me vale ser deus e talvez subjugar a mortalidade, porque eu prefiro um dia ao teu lado do que mil anos sem ti. Perdoe-me por tantas palavras, por favor, perdoe-me. Eu o serviria eternamente em silêncio se apenas fosse esse o seu desejo. - Ergueu os olhos para ver o ariano. Este, permanecia sentado, com o olhar cheio de candura e não fez menção de se movimentar. Estava, na verdade, tentando se convencer de que Shaka não tinha dito aquilo que seu coração insistia em entender. O hindu se inquietou com a inocência na expressão do ariano e entendeu que precisava ser mais explícito. Se levantou e caminhou até a janela, parando a poucos centímetros de distância do outro homem. - Você é meu sangue, minha vida. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. - Mu olhava diretamente nos olhos de Shaka, incrédulo do que acabara de ouvir. O virginiano o segurou pelos ombros, aproximando seus corpos. O cavaleiro de Áries estava mudo, mas encontrou uma forma de retribuir as palavras que lhe foram ditas. Ergueu o rosto, deixando seus lábios tocarem suavemente nos lábios sedosos de Shaka. O loiro entreabriu-os, sugando delicadamente o lábio inferior do tibetano. Mu tinha um gosto doce e sedutor, que lhe chamava e lhe prendia. Desejava-o mais. Lambeu a boca deste lentamente, logo recebendo uma carícia igual em retorno e começaram a explorar suas bocas mutuamente, com ingenuidade e desejo.

Shaka sentia a pele macia dos ombros de Mu sob suas mãos arder. Sentiu os braços do ariano envolverem sua cintura e apertarem os corpos juntos. A sensação era forte, um desejo quase febril. Porém, considerou excessivo tamanho anseio para tocar-lhe. Não devia se apressar, já tinha esperado tanto para saber que o amava. Afastou-se lentamente, acariciando o rosto do tibetano.

- Um dia eu cantarei para ti no amanhecer de algum outro mundo: "outrora eu te vi à luz da Terra, através do amor humano." - Mu sorri, satisfeito, sentindo roçar em seu coração o mais leve toque de doçura.

- O seu sorriso, sombreado pela dor, é doce aos meus olhos, e o teu amor, caro ao meu coração. Este amor não tem mistérios além do presente; não deseja alcançar o impossível. Este amor entre nós é simples, igual a uma canção. Ficaremos em silêncio, sentados no escuro, ouvindo as folhas sussurrarem, e a lua derramará seus pálidos raios em nossa janela. Somente o meu coração palpita loucamente, e eu não sei como acalmá-lo. Meu corpo estremece e meus olhos se fecham. Estou perdido em ti.

O hindu sentou-se na janela, ao lado de seu amado, unindo suas mãos às dele.

- Que seja eterno e infinito em nossa mortalidade, Mu.

**Fim.**

N/A: Espero que gostem! Usei algumas passagens de Tagore para escrever essa fic. Dedicado à Belier, que nem me conhece mas ama o Mu e o Shaka tanto quanto eu.


End file.
